bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Weapons: Wristgun
Introducing the Big Sister equivalent of the Pistol: the Wristgun. Taken from early Big Sister concept art, this ridiculously named weapon would fill out the role of the jack-of-all trades gun, able to resolve any situation without specializing in anything. I said in an earlier post that the Pistol and the Rivet Gun were too well-designed to warrant any fundamental changes, and this still stands here. However, with the concept of variable upgrades and ammo I introduced for co-op, the Wristgun could benefit from a few additions. Description *'Clip Size:' Six rounds. *'Ammo Carry Capacity:' 48/24/24 For those who have better things to do than stare at preliminary concept art all day, see the image here. To the right, you'll see the gun-like weapon I'm referring too, the one with the bayonet on it. That's more or less what I imagined the Wristgun would look like, which would give it about the same amount of recoil as the Rivet Gun. In addition, its damage output and headshot multiplier would remain the same (initally, anyway). Ammo Types Base Ammo *'Flechettes:' Equivalent to standard Pistol Rounds and Rivets. No changes. Rare Ammo *'Anti-Personnel Flechettes:' Deal additional damage to Splicers, and even more if the target is on fire. However, deal only a small amount of damage versus machines and armored enemies. *'Armor-Piercing Flechettes:' Deal additional damage to machines and armored enemies, and even more if the target is shocked. However, deal only a small amount of damage versus Splicers. *'Stealth Flechettes:' Make no sound, deal double damage when shot from behind the target and won't attract any extra attention if they kill anything. However, each shot will severely decrease the Wristgun's accuracy for the next few moments, until it progressively returns to normal. Inventable Ammo *'Trap Flechettes:' Work like the Rivet Gun's Trap Rivets, only that they take a small amount of time to deploy on the scenery and will disappear after being shot directly at a hostile enemy, dealing only minimal damage. *'Magnetic Flechettes:' Work like the Burst Cell upgrade for the Ion Laser and the Pressure Bullets for the Luger: these flechettes deal only a small amount of damage at first, but can be charged up to increase their power. Although they don't have to be fully charged to be released, they will be automatically discharged if held for too long. *'Nitro Flechettes:' These flechettes explode upon impact, dealing a large amount of damage in a moderate radius. However, clip size and carry capacity is halved for this ammo type, and it takes longer to reload each clip. Upgrades *'Firing Mechanism:' Increases the Wristgun's firing rate, allowing you to fire almost as fast as you can click (or press the fire button on the controller, whichever one that is). *'Extended Holder:' Doubles the Wristgun's clip size, and allows the user to carry twelve extra rounds of basic ammo and six extra rounds of rare and inventable ammo. *'Expanded Reserves:' Allows the user to carry every single ammo type for the Wristgun at the same time. To facilitate this, there'd be a button to switch between basic, rare and inventable ammo types. *'Head Tracker:' Increases all of the Wristgun's damage multipliers versus enemies under any movement-impairing effects, i.e. whether they're stunned, confused or slowed down. *'Needler Flechettes:' After landing two consecutive shots on an enemy, every next shot against them will deal triple damage. This effect persists until the victim dies or if the user misses, switches targets or pauses firing for a certain amount of time. *'Fission Shots:' Any flechette that hits an enemy will split into two more and fire themselves at the other two closest enemies in the area, if there are any. This will happen up to three times for any single flechette. And voila, the Wristgun. I'd like to thank Androyd09 for providing me with a bit (read: a lot) of inspiration for the above ideas, which helped a great deal as I myself was running completely blank on ideas for quite some time. Comments please! Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts